Lady Murder
by Cereal-Killa
Summary: It was so convenient too. That Duncan had to speak the words that would send her over the edge. Over, slipping, waiting for his hand. The bad thing was that it didn’t come. No hand came to catch her. Not until it was too late. DxC, minor GxB, GxT.
1. From Beginning to End

**This is going to be a very short fic. It probably won't last more than ten chapters, and they'll come out about every two days. It's more for my entertainment than for yours. And, I already the first 6 chapters done. Yup, that's how bored I am. **

**Chapters are probably going to be short. It's very dramatic- and probably will have a very weird ending. It won't be one of my best fics, but it will be one to let you guys know I'm still writing. The plot is very detailed. Very detailed. Like you probably won't understand until the 4****th**** or 3****rd**** chapter.**

**But it will be good. It's much more horror and mystery than it is romance, which is why it isn't labeled romance. There is a little romance. The whole plot is based on love and how it can kill you. Or how it can make you kill others…**

**So yes, before I bore you to death, just read it. Please. Start reading. Now.**

***

Lady Murder

***

Green eyes flickered out the glossy window, shockingly nervous. Lips pursed, waiting for terror to strike any moment.

"Bridgette!"

The blonde did a quick turn on her heel to face her boyfriend in a cowboy hat. Her face scrunched up angrily. "Be quiet!" As her eyes went back toward the window, she gulped. "For all we know, she's out there."

The partier nodded, biting his lip. "I know." He looked to the pair on the other side of the room. "But I still think we're being too serious over this, Bridge."

At the table, a sigh was heard. "We're out of town for two months, and come back to find everyone stunned and shaken." Gwen spat out her words, each one dripping with crudeness. She was tired, and hadn't liked being called over right after getting off a seven hour plane ride. "I mean, Trent goes on tour, makes big bucks, and this is our welcome home."

Trent touched the Goths hand, and looked to the blondes, eyes calm and sleep deprived. "Why did you guys call us over? I mean, not to be rude, but it's one in the morning.

Geoff walked to the table, taking off his cowboy hat. "Because something happened dude. Something big." His eyes narrowed. Trent and Gwen were quite curious- especially because Geoff was never serious. He had always been calm.

"We're all in danger." Bridgette eyes were still on the window, but she took them off to take a seat at the table. "Because you can't stay home alone." She tensed for a second, eyes closing. Reopening them, she stared them in the eyes, both brown and green. "You'll die."

Trent looked taken aback, while Gwen looked angry. "What are you talking about?" The Goth sneered in annoyance. "How are we going to die? We just took a vacation- what's going on?" She held the last sentence firmly. Gwen didn't like all this talk, she wanted to understand. It wasn't fun to think about how her friends were telling her she would die. "What's going on?" She repeated, in a whisper now. Her eyes closed, as she tried to regain her cool.

Geoff was the first to speak after a long silence. "Duncan is in a coma."

Trent gasped.

Gwen didn't look moved. "What does this have to do with our demise tonight?"

Bridgette glared at her. "It's the whole reason for everything. Tell me, when was the last time you heard from Courtney?"

The green eyed boy's brow furrowed. "Since we left for vacation." He shook his head. "We haven't heard from her."

Geoff frowned. "There's a reason for that."

"Well then tell us." Gwen spat. "We came down here, and I want the full story. From beginning to end!" Her face was angry, eyes narrowed.

Bridgette sighed. "If you say so." Looking to Geoff, she began, eyes worried. "It was only about two days after you guys left, actually. Geoff and I invited Duncan and Courtney to our house to have a little fun and just relax…"

***

**Okay there will be some DxC soon… promise!**

**R&R!**


	2. If I Went Away

Lady Murder

Chapter 2- _If I Went Away_

***

The sun had been pretty that day.

Life had been nice.

The roads had been traffic filled.

"Duncan, let's just go home." Courtney's eyes were bland. She didn't want to go anywhere, and there was so much traffic, they would probably be there for another hour.

Duncan smirked, his eyebrows lifting mischievously. "Princess, you just don't want to wait. You're impatient. Anyways, Geoff and Bridgette really wanted us here." When she still looked unconvinced, he turned to her, rolling his eyes. "I'd like to turn around too. Blame it on our friends and their love to party."

Courtney smiled at him, and shrugged. "Okay. But don't they usually have Gwen and Trent around for that?"

"Yup." Duncan snorted. "But Trent's on tour, and Gwen just had to go with him." He framed the brunettes freckled face in his hands. "People tend to do that when their in love."

Courtney blushed. "What would you do if I went away?" She frowned a bit, the blush still on her cheeks.

Duncan blinked, as his eyes softened automatically. "Probably go on a killing spree. Get killed in the process." He saw her facial expression, and smiled. "I'm not kidding. That's what I would do!"

"Why?" She asked, annoyed now.

Duncan frowned. "Because if I'm going to die, I can't just wait for old age. I'm not going to commit suicide, and when you're murdered people mourn more." He sucked in a breath. "And then I won't have to live without you."

Courtney blushed, her eyebrow rising. "I didn't say I would die, just go away."

He nodded. "I know."

"Then-"

Then. What Courtney was going to say, Duncan wouldn't ever know. She kept it though. She remembered. "Then why would you kill yourself?" But she never asked for an answer. Because she found that out herself, just a little bit after their car made contact with a colliding vehicle.

It was so convenient too. That they were talking about love before it all happened. That Duncan had to speak the words that would send her over the edge. Over, slipping, waiting for his hand.

The bad thing was that it didn't come. No hand came to catch her.

Not for now.

***

**There is a reason why I haven't updated since Thursday. It's because right now, I'm in Africa, and it's really to charge my laptop, considering I had to leave it somewhere for four nights, then come back for it.**

**THAT'S CORRECT- for the first time, I have a real excuse. You may still be mad if you would prefer that though. **

**Flames, or the common sweet review, are welcomed.**

**~cereal~**


	3. Flaming Contest Begins!

**I'm sorry the authors note at the end is so long. But, it's for a good reason. So read it!**

Lady Murder

Chapter 3- _Understood_

***

The emergency room smelled very weird.

The nurse wasn't all too pretty.

The young man who couldn't breathe on his own looked half dead.

The young woman sitting on his bed side, who was fully alive, looked half dead too.

The young couple in room 2049 didn't just loom it- they were half dead. The man was probably more alive than the lady, however.

"Talk to him."

She had talked to him. I hurt. Especially when there was no answer.

Now was one of those times.

"Duncan?" She said.

No reply.

"I've been thinking. About what you said before you…"

The waterworks started again. Through chocked sobs, more words came.

"And how you would go on a killing spree. How you would die so you wouldn't have to live without me." Her face was tear streaked, the moon glazing over them. "I didn't get it before. But I think I understand now."

And that was it.

She was then lost with her thoughts.

And she came up with a conclusion.

Duncan had said that Geoff and Bridgette had called them over, causing them to get into the car. Causing this to happen. They were to blame.

Gwen and Trent had left, causing Geoff and Bridgette to invite Duncan and her. So they were also to blame.

It all made sense now.

Courtney understood.

***

**Yup… so there. Yeah. I'm thinking of updating about every other day. Because, for you to know, I have already written chapters 4-6. Yes, I am just waiting to put them up, because I like to look things over multiple times, and my opinion on this story changes by the hour.**

**So, just for you to know. Keep it in mind, and flame me about it all you want- because I'm probably not going to change it.**

**Actually, let's have a little contest. Whoever can send me the nastiest and most hurtful flame (yes, I want them, ever so badly), you get to pick out a character to appear (or stay, if I like them) in one of these stories:**

**-The Novelty Called Love**

**-The Shadow**

**-Lady Murder**

**OR… you may pick the song to parodied (is that a word?) in Joy to the World and other TDI Parody's. Yes, it will be great. **

**Rules for the flames:**

**1. If you are going to flame for this contest, and this contest only, you must put a small note by it, so I know you are only playing around. This is the note: (JKING FOR THE CONTEST)**

**2. If you put an inappropriate flame up, oh, such as: Anything sexual, or utterly uncalled for sexual or raciest remarks, I will personally deal with you, and if you are not logged in, I will take your review off. So don't be an ass, and you won't go through hell.**

**3. If you don't want to flame, you don't have too. You have the right to do whatever you want. However, you may not- and I repeat, NOT- get on others for flaming. It's a contest- let them flame.**

**4. Bribes aren't happening. So don't try it.**

**5. You can flame any story that is IN PROGRESS. Don't hurt my little one-shots. They are very sensitive.**

**6. Don't be stupid and disobey the rules. You guys are smart people- I know that. Only smart people would read THIS much text.**

**With that said- let the Flame-Off begin!**


	4. Flaming Contest Winner Authors Note

OKAY- Flaming Contest Winner Right Here!

Scroll Down…

*

**

***

****

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

***********

************

*************

**************

***************

****************

*****************

******************

*******************

********************

*********************

**********************

***********************

Okay, enough of that scrolling bullshit.

So, the winner is… dewdrop721! For this review, right here:

(JKING FOR THE CONTEST)...ok hope this works..I'm so sorry if this was too harsh...

WTH YOU RETARD? YOU CALL THIS PIECE OF CRAP A STORY. its a grade a piece of s*. Its so bad i don't just want to burn the whole thing with a flamethrower...I want to slap you across the face, knee you in your balls, stab you thru the face and then push you out a 4-story window, watch you fall and then set you on fire. I wouldn't even give the courtesy of spitting on you. I would watch you burn and when they buried you i would dance on your grave and then mark it as a restroom for those without one. This story was so non-original that i could probably predict the outcome. But i won't because every minute i waste thinking about this s*load of a story is another minute of my life wasted. You should just do the world a favor and crawl under a rock and die. You should shoOt yourself thru your own face so we don't have to look at the face of the a**wipe who thought up this freaking retarded piece of bulls*.Go to hell and burn. BURN IN FREAKING HELL! I BET NOBODY IN YOUR FREAKING LIFE LOVES YOU! THEYR'E NOT LAUGHING WITH YOU! tHEY'RE LAUGHING AT YOU. tHEY WANT YOU TO TRY, JUST SO THEY CAN WATCH YYOU FAIL ANND GET A GOOD, CHEAP LAUGH. Lady murder?? ooh scary. some bitchy chick loses her boyfriend and decides that people that weren't even there are responsible for it. Duncan wanted to die because he had that ** nagging him all the time and they didn't even make out that much. HE WANTED TO DIE. the characters in your story would turn the gun on themselves after shooting you thru the computer screen if they could. I wish i could burn my eyes out, but not even that could make me forget this piece of rank, hellacious, horrendous, ostentatious, overbearing, poorly written, egotistical, deplorable, suicide causing, Stupid, dumb, murder inducing, crappy, mind-raping load of poop. that's right your story raped my mind in ways that not even an NC-17 RATED FIC FULL OF CRAZED SEX-DEPRIVED TEENS COULD! DO ME A FAVOR AND die. I should sue you for posting this mess up on this site, the people who own TDI should sue you for defamation of their characters and the world should sue you for being born. I hope your happy with yourself...you son of b*.SCREW YOU.

(JUST SO YOU KNO THAT WAS AGAIN FOR THE CONTEST. ON A PERSONAL LEVEL I THINK YOUR A GREAT AUTHOR. GREAT STORY)...Did I win??

I mean, did you guys read that? She said I raped her mind. Yup, THAT WAS ONE AWESOME FLAME!

I think I'll do another contest like that sooner or later.

But for now, dewdrop721, just message me about your character, what story you want them to be in, and all that good stuff. Try to include lots of details- I like detailed characters!

Okay, so, if you got bored of reading this because you may have lost (or were too late to submit one), just click the next chapter, and get off of this chapter, so I don't bore you anymore. If you're dewdrop721 however, be happy! And send me a message!


	5. Murder Makes Her Mark

**Okay um… if you didn't read the pervious chapter, I mean, you should I you entered the flaming contest. So you can know who won. **

**Right… so here you go! Chapter 4 (or 5? I think we'll call it 5) of Lady Murder.**

*******

Lady Murder

Chapter 4 (5?): _Murder Makes Her Mark_

Geoff came in, face grave. "People these days." He sipped his coffee, taking another look over the newspaper.

"What is it?" The blonde girl asked sincerely. It didn't sound all too good. She hadn't heard from Duncan or Courtney after the accident a few days back, and was scared that something new had happened to them. She felt terribly guilty.

But she wasn't prepared for what she was about to read.

The green eyed girl held up the paper. It was unbelievable.

**LOCAL KILLER MAKES HER MARK**

**15 workers of a cartooning business were killed late last night, brutally slaughtered for no apparent reason. The killer, however, does not appear to have a reason (except for the one she refuses to identify), which we now know, thanks to a little note left at the scene of the crime:**

_**For my own tiny reasons, I have committed such a crime.**_

_**Anyone who tries to brush this off, know this won't be the last time.**_

_**Your loving Princess,**_

**-**_**Lady Murder**_

**Anyone who has any information is required to call the police immediately, before our villain, now to be called 'Lady Murder', makes her second strike.**

Lady Murder? It sounded weird. And what did she mean, your loving Princess? Bridgette wanted to know. She gave Geoff a look.

"I think we ought to look into this."

***

**Okay, yeah. So should it be four or five? Tell me… please. I don't wanna say 5, but I don't wanna say 4 without your opinion either.**

**R&R!**


	6. Cold and Concerned

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or its characters… blahdy blah blah blah.

Lady Murder

Chapter 5 (?... yeah. Let's call it five)

_Cold and Concerned_

***

Bridgette was concerned. Geoff had promised that he knew someone who would look into this. He said she was the best. As I said, Bridgette was concerned. She was concerned for the reason that Geoff wasn't exactly the sharpest pencil in the crayon box; you know what I'm saying? For all she knew, he might come in with his former college buddy who had found out where the TV remote was once before anyone else.

"I mean Courtney, what if he brings in someone… weird? You know how Geoff is."

The brunette glared at Bridgette, eyes tired. "I don't know." Bridgette looked taken aback a second, but contained herself. She went back to the dirty dishes, leaving Courtney to herself.

Ever since Duncan got in a coma a few days back, Courtney was different. She was depressed, and what it seemed was angry. At what, Bridgette didn't know. The looks Courtney shot at her made her sometimes wonder if it was her. _Courtney is your friend. I don't think she would hold a grudge or anything. She doesn't have anything to hold a grudge on, anyway._

A door creaked open. "Bridge?"

The blonde girl turned from her dishes, facing the door way. A girl with auburn colored hair smiled at her, eyes curious. "I heard from Geoff you needed help?"

Now, this wasn't a college buddy! Caramel skin and a regular height, with a relaxed style of clothing, her black Capri's, green shirt and black converse gave off a nice aura. The white shell necklace also made Bridgette more comfortable with this girl, considering the ocean always calmed her. "Yeah," Bridgette breathed, "We do."

Geoff put his hand on the girls shoulder, grinning widely. If you didn't know Geoff, you would think he was being a flirt with the girl, but Geoff was always like that, his goofy smile and giddy eyes just his way of saying he was happy. "Amira and me-"

"Amira and I," Courtney hissed, mumbling something under her breath.

Geoff frowned, but went on. "Right." He thought for a second, as if losing his train of thought. "Okay, so, Amira and _I_ have been friends since grade school. She's good at getting down to the bottom of things."

Amira rolled her eyes. "I just like to solve things. And, even though I don't wanna brag, I mean, I did find the remote for him 24 times." The curious girl smirked with Geoff, as if sharing an old joke or memory.

Bridgette frowned at Amira's comment, but had to perk up when Geoff put his arm around both their shoulders. "Isn't she awesome?"

Courtney rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Oh, she's just freaking awesome Geoff. I mean, green shirt, black pants, the best colors EVER…" Tears started to well up in her black eyes as she stared a hole in the floor. "I'm leaving." She picked up her bag, and walked to the door.

The blonde surfer grabbed a hold of her wrist. "You okay, Court?"

Courtney glared daggers at her as she pushed the blonde girl's hand away. "I'm fine Malibu." Eyes cold, she slammed the door.

Bridgette stared at the door with hurt eyes. Since when did Courtney call her Malibu? And why was she so mad at her?

Geoff bit his lip. "I know Duncan is in a coma and everything, but why is she so…"

"That's something to worry about another day." Bridgette shook her head. "Right now, we need Amira's help with this. I have a feeling that getting to the bottom of this will help the town and possibly Courtney get out of frightening depression."

Oh, Bridgette.

Such a sweetheart, that beautiful blonde surfer.

How wrong she was at the time.

How much more frightened and depressed people would be only once they heard the truth.

***

**That little star right there, Amira, was made by our winner of the flaming contest, dewdrop721! Expect to see her in a lot more chapters to come, and expect to see the horribly dramatic ending of Lady Murder!**

**I sound like Chris now, don't I?**

**R&R!**


	7. One Weird Mystery

Lady Murder

Chapter 6- _Guilt + Confusion = One Weird Mystery_

***

Amira was having fun with this. Way too much fun.

At least until that one girl showed up.

What was her name? Courtney? She seemed a bit worked up. Geoff had told her about the whole boyfriend-in-a-coma thing, but why was she taking it out on Bridgette? And what was with the comment on the color of her clothes?

She decided to look into it. There was something about that girl that seemed off.

"So, your friends name is Courtney?"

Bridgette nodded. "Yeah. It's been that way for a long time. Almost 7 years now- since we all signed up for a reality show and met there. I'm sure Geoff told you about it- Total Drama Island?" She looked to the ceiling with disgust, as if remembering an old memory.

"Geoff did tell me some about it… well, as much as he could recall anyway. It's as if he didn't want to remember it." Again, another look of detest crossed her face- which made her smirk. Amira decided it was time to get to her point. "So… how about Courtney, and this boyfriend in a coma? Was he on the show, or…" She left her to finish.

Bridgette fidgeted in her seat a bit, and was hesitant to speak. "Duncan participated in Total Drama Island as well." She whispered after a few moments. "We invited them over to hang out last weekend, and they… got in a wreck."

Amira nodded, as if nudging her to go on.

Although it took a minute, Bridgette finally sighed deeply and continued. "Courtney didn't get hurt much, but Duncan… oh god, Duncan. I should have been nicer to him. We never really were too good of friends. He's in a coma, and it's like Courtney's in one too." She tried to laugh a little, but it sounded small and weak, and she didn't smile.

"Do you think Courtney blames you for anything?"

Bridgette's eyes narrowed. "Courtney is my friend. Courtney wouldn't blame me- or Geoff- for anything….?" She shook her head, but in a 'yes' nod. "She's my friend. She wouldn't hold a grudge, and I'm not even guilty of anything…"

The blonde looked so confused. It was as if she didn't believe half of what she was saying. Her eyes never made contact with Amira's, who was scrutinizing her face and her words. There was so much to be solved, so much to be uncovered. There was more to this than met the eye. "Why did you invite Courtney over?"

"I… We just wanted to hang out. We usually invite Gwen and Trent over, but there on tour. Trent plays guitar, and he's really good…" Her voice faded off. "It's my fault."

Amira looked taken aback. "Girl, no it's not. What are you talking about?" Amira didn't like depressed people. They were… weird, and awkward, and being a relaxed person, drama wasn't one of her favorites. At least not sad drama. "You-"

"Got the paper." Geoff opened the front door, throwing it on the kitchen table. "More bad news."

Bridgette grunted, glancing at the paper.

Amira's eyes shifted too, as she scanned what was yet another piece of evidence.

**LADY MURDER STRIKES AGAIN**

**A local retirement home was our own Lady Murders second spot for a homicide. A resident, retired Chef, and loved member of the community for his war stories and soft side, was killed last night around 7. Another note was found at the scene:**

_**If you want to find me, you'll have more luck shooting for the moon.**_

_**Just know when I strike next; it's going to be soon-**_

_**Maybe midnight, maybe morning- quite possibly, noon.**_

_**Next time I kill, expect to hear a lovely tune.**_

_**Your loving Princess,**_

_**-Lady Murder**_

**Apparently, Lady Murder will next strike at a place which is involved with music. We ask for radio DJ's and iTunes & iPod owners to take extreme caution. **

**If anything, this is becoming an annoyance. We cannot live with a serial killer on the loose. Again, anyone who has any information is required to call the police immediately, and get Lady Murder off the street and out of our lives.**

"What does she mean, 'lovely tune'?" Amira asked, her eyes shifty. "She is going to kill a composer? And what up with the 'Princess' thing?"

Geoff shook his head. "You're here to find that out, remember?" He took another swig of coffee (a/n: Geoff drinking coffee… what a weird thought), and rubbed his temples. "This is your job now."

Amira, who wasn't familiar with extreme pressure, could only nod.

She glanced at Bridgette, and she could tell she had a lot to offer. She knew things that could help Amira with the Courtney case.

_You're not here for Courtney! You're here for Lady Murder. You have to solve this case first._

Something told Amira it would easier to just go and solve both together, though. "So…" She trailed off. "What's Duncan like?"

Bridgette and Geoff stopped what they were doing. After a moment of silence, Geoff broke it. "There's only one person who can explain that to you."

*******

**This story is crazy man. I've been wanting to update so bad, but I couldn't get to it… and now I finally did! Facebook takes up too much of my time, I swear!**

**R&R,**

**~cereal~**


	8. Snooping

**Sorry about not updating this guys. But it's 11:50 at night, I'm writing this for you now, so just know- I care.**

*******

Chapter 7- Snooping

Geoff wasn't feeling so hot as he drove Amira over to Courtney's. More or less because of the way Courtney had been acting lately. He and Courtney had been good friends, as he and Duncan were. Courtney was even more of a friend to Bridgette. It didn't seem like that earlier though. He had seen Courtney mad before (quite often due to Duncan), but not like that. She looked _hateful- _and towards her best friend. It had left Geoff shaken.

Amira looked focused, as if she wasn't really there. She looked out the window, not shifting in the slightest. "You okay, Amira?"

She flinched, but smiled softly. "Yeah, but… I'm curious."

"'Bout what?" If there was anything that Geoff loved, it was being friendly. He would answer any question as best as he could.

"About this Lady Murder person. About the whole '_Next time I kill, expect to hear a lovely tune' _thing. Where will it happen? What if it's somewhere big, like an Opera house?" Her questions came out of her mouth so fast, Geoff's head hurt.

He bit his lip. "I don't know the answer to any of those questions… but if I did, I'll tell you everything." He smiled, happy to see Amira return it back.

"I know you would Geoff." She grimaced. "But the thing is, if you can't, who can?"

"I-"

"Geoff." She said calmly. "You don't need to answer that. It's me. I'm the one who can, because, well, that why I'm here."

"Oh." He chuckled lightly, trying to hide his stupidity. He wasn't the best with rhetorical questions.

The rest of the car ride was in silence. When they approached the small apartment building, Geoff sighed. "She might not even be here. Knowing Courtney, she might be at work. Or with Duncan." It hurt to mention the fact that he was in a coma, so he kept that to himself.

"That's fine." Amira ran towards the main apartment down, tearing it open. "Let's do this quick."

"Do what?" Geoff questioned, but he was pulled in by Amira, who was a bit too busy to answer his question.

They ran up the stairs, the only sound their footsteps.

Geoff had never taken notice to how creepy he building really was. He remembered walking in with Duncan or Courtney many times, going to the apartment and playing video games. It had seemed so comforting, so much like home. But now, every time the floor creaked, every time a foot step pounded the floor, he shuddered inwardly.

"546." Amira said, looking at the gold plague. She took out a hair pin quickly, and stuck it in the door handle.

Geoff sighed. "Really? A hair pin?" He chuckled a bit. "Second grade much?"

Amira smiled as she kept her eyes on the door handle. "I prefer to call it a bobby pin." She continued at her work though.

Realization came to Geoff, and he questioned if they should be doing this. "I don't think-"

"There!" The door creaked open slowly, as Amira and Geoff both looked in, eyes wary.

The house apartment was organized as expected, but with its own little touches that Geoff knew were from Duncan. Like the carvings on the side of the coffee table, and the spray paint cans in the corner. Geoff was pretty sure that Courtney wouldn't be able to put them up, even with Duncan not being there.

He looked around the doorway, but Amira had already gone halfway down the hallway. "Amira!" He whispered, following after her. "I thought you said you were going to find out more about Duncan, not snoop." Geoff just smelled the guilt creepy on him. He had assisted someone in a break-in. These were like the old days with Duncan, except this time, it wasn't for fun. It was for all the wrong reasons.

"Well," She whispered back, "Snooping is a good way to find things out. You get information you may not get from anyone else." She opened a door, to see Duncan and Courtney's bedroom.

It looked so sweet.

Even though it was just a mattress on the floor, there were pictures everywhere. Of Total Drama Island, to newer pictures of them. And they were always teasing each other in them, or smiling. They scattered the floor, and he saw writing above the bed- no, it was spray paint. Duncan's signature skull, beside it the words 'Duncan loves his Princess'. It was so unlike both of them. It was them together, when nobody else could see.

Geoff had never been in here before. He remembered Duncan telling him about how Courtney and he were taking up scrap booking, but he thought he was joking. Sometimes he forgot how much Duncan loved her though. How much he would do for her.

Amira stared at the pictures. She frowned, eyes sad. "They look so good together. They look so… happy."

"I know." Geoff said, rubbing the back of his neck. "They were like that. I mean, he would do anything for her, and she would do anything for him." He bit his lip, and he felt really sad. "They didn't always say it out loud, but they loved each other, a lot too. Duncan was saving up to buy her a ring…"

Amira looked at Geoff. He looked like he might cry. "Hey, hey." She put her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay… hey, what's this?" She picked up a wooden skull, and Geoff smiled.

"That's the skull Duncan carved for Courtney right before she was voted of the island." He smiled at the memory, watching it in Amira's hand.

"Put. It. Down."

Geoff and Amira flinched, turning towards the bedroom door.

Courtney stood there, anger all over her face, grocery bags in her hands. She looked to Amira's hand. "Put it down!" she screamed.

Amira placed it back on the desk quickly. "We're sorry, we were just-"

"Get out. Now." She looked at them with such disgust and hatred. Geoff felt sick to his stomach. What had happened? Weren't they friends? "I don't want you in here. This- this is my last memory of _him_." She said the last word carefully, as if it was precious. "Of Duncan."

She went down on her knees, putting her face in her hands. Broke down, she cried, and soon she was sobbing. Geoff carefully walked over to her, and put his hand on her shoulder. She smacked it away. "Go away. Get out!"

Geoff stared at her for a moment, but then shook his head. He and Amira went out of the building quietly.

When they got in the car, Amira stared at him. "Why is she so mad? What did we do?"

Geoff shook his head. "Sometimes, I don't think its Duncan who's in the coma."


	9. Murder Goes On The Air

Lady Murder

Chapter 8- Murder is _on_ the air!

***

Bridgette sat in her bedroom, wondering what Geoff and Amira were up to now. Maybe they went over to Courtney's, settled the whole thing, and everyone was okay now. Maybe Duncan woke up, and everyone was laughing and having a good time. Maybe Courtney was coming over to apologize to Bridgette and then they would hug and they would be best friends again.

Maybe not.

She turned on the radio. Good tunes we're always something nice to listen to.

Her favorite radio DJ's we're on, talking about the city. They then went straight to Lady Murder.

"I heard that she's striking soon."

"Creepy."

"Yeah, the cops want you to call up if you have any information."

Just then, she heard a bang on the radio. "Hey, who's this?" said one, and then all you heard were a couple bangs and crashes.

"Hey man, what's wrong?!"

"Wait stop!"

And then everything was quiet.

Bridgette was about to call the cops when she heard another voice come through the radio.

"Hello."

It was horribly eerie sounding. She could tell that they had something to disguise their voice.

"Radio listener's of 99.9, know that you are the first to ever have a discussion with- the one and only- Lady Murder!"

She jumped, getting away from the radio.

_It's her?_

"That's right!" said the voice cheerfully. "Now, as I promised, I said you'd hear a lovely tune. You know how people's records sell way more after they've died?"

Bridgette gulped. She hoped she wasn't about to say what she knew she would say.

"Ever heard of a beat boxer who calls himself 'M.C. Harold?"

Bridgette nearly fainted. "Harold?" Not from T.D.I. It couldn't be.

"Well, here's his latest- or may I say, last hit."

Bridgette felt herself crying.

"Ever."

She picked up the phone, dialing 911. Bridgette heard her say her final words though.

"Your most loving princess is on the air, and out to kill! Love, Lady Murder."

Then a rap song came on. It was Harold's.

"This is 911, what's your emergency?"

"It's Lady Murder." She said, her voice shaky.

The dispatcher sighed. "Again."

Yes. Again.

***

**Oh yeah!**

**Go Lady Murder!**

**Ah, I love this story.**

**R&R!**


	10. The Confrontation

**So it took so long- but it's good! Trust me!**

***

Lady Murder

Chapter 9- The Confrontation

***

Bridgette was furious when she heard of how Courtney had kicked Geoff and Amira out. She knew that breaking in was quite horrible, but still- had they not been friends for years? What was wrong with her?

She felt Geoff's hand on hers, as he looked at her with wide eyes across the dinner table. "What?" Bridgette growled.

He stared down at her burger. Bridgette looked down too, seeing that her hand was absolutely crushing the small bun. She took her hand off, and grabbed Geoff's. "I'm so sorry." She said quietly.

"Are you okay?" He said to her, trying to be comforting. Geoff wasn't good at saying the right things all the time, but he was sure that this wasn't a happy Bridgette.

"No. This Lady Murder person is going around hurting people. Duncan's dying," She felt herself start to cry. "And Courtney hates me. She hates me and I hate her for being such an ass. I hate her."

"Bridgette." Geoff said in a whisper, wondering where all this was coming from. "Why are you talking like that?"

She ignored him, getting up from the table, grabbing her phone. "I'm calling Courtney and telling her to come over. I'm going to confront her and get her to talk. If she hates me, I wanna know why."

Geoff stood up to object, but Bridgette snarled at him.

"And I don't give a damn if you try to stop me."

Geoff stared at her, walking off to their bedroom. First Courtney, then Bridgette. What was happening? It was as if everyone he cared about was changing for the worst.

And he wasn't sure if it was going to turn back again.

***

Courtney walked into Bridgette and Geoff's house with a large smug smile on her face. Bridgette scowled, telling her to take a seat. Courtney, looking around with suspicion, still smiling, sat down.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" She whispered. She sounded raw, like she was mad, yet she still wore that same smile. Bridgette found it disgusting.

The blonde scowled. "Why are you being an ass?"

Courtney flinched, the smile still on her face, but it fell a bit. "My boyfriend is in a coma. I'm going through a lot now."

"We all are. But you're being weird. Something's going on with you."

"What's it to you?" Her smile was gone. She stared at the floor, not looking at Bridgette. Her face was red.

Bridgette growled. "You are ruining the friendship we all had!"

"Maybe we never had one!" Courtney yelled. "Maybe I actually hate you guys!"

Bridgette was so mad. She flung herself at Courtney, and then she heard a snap. She got up quickly, looking at the brunette.

Courtney looked at her arm with horror. It looked disfigured. Bridgette gulped. She did that? She didn't mean to.

"Courtney, I didn't mean to…"

"You bitch!" Courtney shot at her. "You… you… you're gonna pay for this! You will!"

Bridgette felt her breath stop. She felt a sour feeling in her stomach, as she choked back tears. "Courtney please-"

Suddenly, Geoff and Amira shot into the room, with Geoff yelling like crazy. "Turn on the TV! Turn it on!"

Amira grabbed the remote, turning on the TV.

Bridgette looked and saw a reporter, talking furiously fast. "Just seconds ago, Lady Murder struck again, at a local grocery store. She killed a middle aged man who has yet to be identified. She left another note at the scene of the crime."

A close up of a small piece of paper was shown on the TV screen. It read:

_Think you know who I am? Well, AHA- think again!_

_I'm much more disguised then anyone's ever been,_

_So all you people who feel like solving a crime-_

_Just know you might be dead when I strike next time._

_Your loving Princess,_

_-Lady Murder_

Amira stared at Courtney, her mouth hanging open. "But… but…"

Courtney got up, looking to her broken arm. "You all can go and die for all I care. You break into my home; you break my arm- go to hell!" Her eyes were filled with tears as she slammed the front door.

Bridgette felt helpless as she sunk to the floor, with Amira standing behind her with surprise and confusion all over her face.

***

Amira couldn't believe this. Courtney had been a suspect. Courtney was Lady Murder, right? Right?

But there was someone on the TV, right then and there. And Courtney was here with a broken arm. She could have hired someone… but she would have to see.

All she knew was that the more people Lady Murder killed, the more blurry the whole thing became. She began to wonder if answers would ever come.

***

**That was awesome. So… Courtney might not be it! This story is very surprising… so beware- she might just strike you next!**

**God, I love this story.**

**R&R!**

**~cereal~**


	11. The Scene Of The Crime

Lady Murder

Chapter 11: The Scene Of The Crime

Bridgette had tried to call Courtney a billion times in the past three hours, but it wasn't working. Courtney wouldn't pick up. Bridgette started to feel sick, and she started crying again.

Amira patted her arm, and Geoff held her closer. They were both concerned for her, but Amira knew they couldn't go on like this. "OK, I'm gonna need you to repeat exactly what happened, what Courtney said, what you said. How did you break her arm?"

Bridgette sniffed and wiped her nose on her sleeve. "Well," she said, cuddling into Geoff's arms, "I had called her over because I was a bit suspicious of her behavior and everything, and I was mad. And she came over all smiling, but the smile wasn't natural. It was… scary looking. And then I asked her what was wrong, and she tried to act like nothing had happened, and then she said that maybe we never were her friends. Then I broke her arm, and then she told me I was gonna pay."

"OK, well, how did you break her arm?" Amira asked.

"I don't really know." Bridgette squinted, as if trying to remember. "It's not like I was trying to hurt her- I don't even remember doing more than grabbing her arm." She sniffed. "I'm so mad at myself."

Geoff tried to comfort her, but Bridgette just wasn't in the mood. She got out of his arms and walked away, running upstairs.

Amira looked at Geoff and gave him a grave stare. "You know what this means, don't you?"

"What?" said Geoff, his whole body slumped over in sadness.

"We have to go to scene of the crime."

Geoff and Amira drove up to the local grocery, where the crime had been committed just hours earlier. Police tape was wrapped around the store, and a bunch of bystanders stood in annoyance.

"I think that this is getting out of hand."

"Lady Murder needs to be caught. How is she getting away so quickly?"

They made their way through the crowd, finally getting to the closest part of the scene.

"We need to get closer." Amira said, looking around and lifting the police tpe over her head, slipping through.

Geoff's eyes went wide. "Amira-" but she was already slipping away. He sighed and sneakily followed her.

They went into the store, avoiding the police and staying clear of everyone. "Come on Geoff!"

They could see the body from a distance, but there was no telling who it was. "We have to get closer." Amira ran towards the body, and police shouted at her to get away.

Geoff followed after her. Amira had the cop's attention so he slowly walked around them.

Amira, who was being held back by the police, shouted at Geoff. "Who is it? Whose body is it, Geoff?"

Geoff looked at the body, and his eyes went blank.

The body had 5 o'clock shadow, had gained a bit of weight in the past few years, but Geoff could have told you who that was fifteen years from now. It was a face he would never forget.

As the police pushed them out and back behind the yellow police tape, Amira shot Geoff a million questioning looks in one glance. "Did you see it?"

"Yeah," said Geoff, biting his lip.

Amira shook her head. "Did you know who it was?"

Silent tears started rolling down Geoff's face as he nodded shakily.

Amira put an arm on his shoulder. "Geoff… who was it?"

Geoff shook his head, and said, his voice in a eerily quiet whisper, "The dead guy… that was Chris McClean."

A/N: YES! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I'll try to keep up more!


	12. Starting To Make Sense

Lady Murder

Chapter 12: Starting to Make Sense

Geoff and Bridgette sat at the dinner table that night, both of them avoiding eye contact. Geoff had been a bit broken since he had seen the body.

Bridgette picked at her food and finally spoke up. "She's picking us off." She sighed in a shaky breathe, trying to compose herself, but then she felt tears in her eyes. "She's coming to killed everyone who ever had anything to do with that damn show!"

Geoff was quiet, and for the first time, he looked Bridgette in the eye. "I know."

Bridgette bit her lip, staring at him. "We have to get some kind of protection." She rubbed her fingers together.

"What are you implying?"

Bridgette closed her eyes slowly. "I think we should buy a gun."

Geoff's eyes went wide. "I'd never touch a gun." His voice went low, almost sad. "You know I would never even touch one."

Bridgette then stood up, her eyes wide, her voice loud. "Well then what are we gonna do, Geoff?" She pointed a shaky finger at him. "I don't want to shoot anybody either, but if they try to lay a hand on you…" She sat down, whispering, "I'm gonna kill her. The first time I see her, I'm going to kill her."

Geoff tried to hold her hand, but she pulled away. "I'm going to kill her."

The next day, Bridgette met up with Amira. "Hey," Amira said as they stepped out of the house to Bridgette's car. "It's good that you want to get some protection. But try to be easy on Geoff. He says it's like something has changed in you."

Bridgette didn't answer her, just kept speed walking to the car. Amira sighed but followed her.

As they rode toward the local smoke shop, Amira tried to start conversation. "I watched some of the old episodes, you know, from TDI." Bridgette stayed quiet, her eyes focused on the road, so Amira took that as a sign to continue talking. "And, um, I went to go visit Duncan."

Bridgette's heart stopped. "What?"

Amira put up her hands in defense. "Whoa, hold your horses, man." She chewed her lip. "It's not like I was able to see him anyways."

Bridgette looked over to her in surprise. "Why not? You're on the guest list." Bridgette and Geoff had gone to see Duncan when he had first gotten in the coma. Amira's name was on their list of guest- it made no sense that she couldn't see him.

Amira shrugged. "He's been moved to a different hospital apparently. When I asked which one, they said that they information was with held."

Bridgette gripped the steering wheel, a deeply sad look spreading across her face. "Courtney is so hurt. She's so hurt, and I don't know what…" She trailed off, her mind wondering elsewhere.

Amira decided to say it. She was going to have to address it anyway. "I really thought Courtney was Lady Murder."

Bridgette's eyes went soft, and she nodded. "I did too, but I shouldn't have. Courtney is my friend. One of my best friends, and she'd never do that to me."

Amira looked at Bridgette. "You mean, she'd never do that to those people, right?" Amira pressed the subject more. "Those innocent people?"

Bridgette nodded her head again, but she looked distant. "Yeah, yeah, that's what I meant." They drove the rest of the way there in silence.

They drove up to the store and then saw that all the lights were out inside the store. Bridgette looked puzzled. "That's weird, their usually open at this time of day." Both of them walked up to the store and peered inside, and although it was too dark too see throw the thick window, they saw the sign on the door that said 'We're Open' in big, swooping letters.

Bridgette and Amira entered the store and near the back. "Hello?" Bridgette said. There was no answer.

They then entered the door to the back of the store, where the guns were held, and saw something that made them jump.

There was shattered glass all over the floor, many of the drugstores contents strewn across the back of the store, and there were a bunch of different guns missing from their usual places. Other than the fact that the place had been ransacked, everything looked safe until they neared the counter.

"Oh my god." Amira said, covering her mouth and feeling sick all over. The man who usually tended to the counter had been stabbed, over and over, his face torn up and ripped so that you couldn't even tell what he looked like, through all the blood and gruesome horror. His leg was detached from his body, but nowhere in sight. They looked around the room, and Bridgette screamed.

Hanging from the ceiling fan was the man's leg, torn and bloody. A small piece of paper was attached to the bottom of his shoe.

Although Bridgette was about to faint, Amira found her composure and took the paper off the mans shoe. She looked at it grimly and read aloud:

"_Aww, yes, I've killed him; HIP-HIP, HOORAY!_

_Some of you are trying to test these games I play._

_You can be Sherlock Holmes as much as you can._

_But once you figure it all out, you're part of the plan._

_Your Loving Princess,_

_Lady Murder_"

Amira shook her head, and her and Bridgette ran out from the store, terrified and hurt, running to the pay phone outside to call the police. As Bridgette talked to the dispatcher, she heard a distinct bell ring, and both of them looked back to the old drug store.

Attached to the top of the door was a bell that was ringing, meaning it had recently been opened. Bridgette's eyes widened.

_She was still here! _

_Lady Murder was just here!_

She looked around, but there was no one around. She dropped the phone. She ran and ran around the parking lot, shouting, "Show yourself!" through chocked sobs. She screamed, and then shouted, "Who are you!" She cried more, and Amira finished talking with the dispatcher.

Bridgette ran back up to the store, shaking with the sadness of her sobs, but both her and Amira felt themselves stiffen at what they saw next.

The small signed on the door that had said 'We're Open' had been flipped, now saying 'We're Closed', but under those words, in freshly applied black sharpie, something was scribbled.

'We're Closed' it said, in those same swoopy letters.

Scribbled under it was one word.

_Forever._

A/N: Oh yay! Yay! Who just got killed? Can you guess? Take your best guess. Oh, gosh, you'll never guess it. There's no way! :D

I love this story!

Thanks for reading!


	13. Everything Is Wrong

Lady Murder

Chapter 13: Everything Is Wrong

The next day, Bridgette, Amira and Geoff sat in the house quietly. Amira couldn't deal with the silence anymore. "She's getting more gory."

Bridgette's head flicked up to Amira. "What do you mean?"

Amira shrugged. "Before, she was just shooting, stabbing, you know, obvious methods of death. Now Lady Murder has gotten more violent." Considering the shape that the victim was in, Amira could only be right.

Bridgette and Geoff were both stumped when they had heard the name of the victim. 'Billy Lewkistan' didn't ring a bell. Then they were informed that he was intern on Total Drama. Geoff's eyes had lit up. "Billy the Intern!" Bridgette had cried.

The gun that Chris had been shot with multiple times in the chest actually belong to the local smoke shop, apparently. So Billy had been dead for a while. It made them sick to even think about it.

"We're going to be killed!" Bridgette said, crying. Amira came over and tried to hold her, but Bridgette shrugged her off. "There's no way." Bridgette and Geoff now had a gun under the mattress of their bed. But even that wasn't making Bridgette feel any better about the situation.

Geoff shook his head. The doorbell then rang, and he got up to open it, looking outside warily. His face lit up with a grin. "Well I'll be damned." He opened up the door and embraced the girl. "It's so good to see you."

Bridgette felt her face contour into a sad smile. "Hey," She said to LaShawnna. Even after all these years, she looked exactly the same.

LaShawnna looked to her, grinning at her, her eyes apologetic. "You've been through too much, baby girl." She came over and hugged Bridgette, and for the first time in a long time, Bridgette started to feel stronger.

"Why did you come here?" Bridgette asked through choked sobs.

LaShawnna smiled. "I came to help, girl." She shook her head. "That bitch killed Harold." She scowled, but tried to hold back tears for Bridgette. "We're gonna get her. Don't you worry your pretty little head."

Geoff smiled. He was starting to feel some hope.

Two days later, they had plans. They were going to try and figure out Lady Murder's next move.

But then it happened.

Geoff went up to the hospital, to see if he could see Duncan, but just like Amira said, they were not allowed to see him. He asked if they could give him any information, but the lady at the counter asked if he would leave. "I just want to see my friend!" He then heard the news channel switch on.

A lady shushed everyone as they all stared at the screen intently.

A news reporter had a sullen look on his face. "Our newest murderer on the streets has apparently found an interest in 'Jack the Ripper'. A young couple called to complain about the smell wafting in the air downtown. It was actually a young prostitute, identified as Heather Penton, who was slashed to shreds and dumped in a dumpster behind a local eatery. A note was found an hour into the investigation, confirming that the local serial killer had something to do with this."

A torn piece of paper showed up on the screen.

_I see some people are locking their doors,_

_Afraid that maybe I'll go looking for more._

_Well, to your precautions, here's all I have to say:_

_You're right! I'll kill you all! So get ready to pay!_

_Your Loving Princess,_

_Lady Murder_

"The police are recommending that people leave things to the police. Further investigations only continue to anger her, apparently. Although she-"

Geoff ran out of the hospital, hot tears running down his face. Heather was dead. Slashed to shreds. What was happening? This was so wrong.

He heard a menacing laugh. It was a woman. It was scratchy, low, like it was coming from a speaker. Lady Murder? He turned, but couldn't see where it was coming from. He looked up, only to see someone he couldn't identify run on the roof out of sight, as the cackling continued, fading in the distance.

A/N: *chills!*

It's great. I just… love knowing! Mwahahahaha!

Thanks for reading!


	14. Enjoy The Show

Lady Murder

Chapter 14: Enjoy The Show

LaShawnna, Bridgette and Amira all sat on the couch as Geoff paced the floor. "She was there, I saw her, if only I had been quicker…" He put a hand to his head as tears started to brim in his eyes. "Do you realize what this means?" He licked his lips silently, but then he started to talk in between choked sobs as he lost all control. "Do you realize that EVERYONE from Total Drama is going to die?"

LaShawnna decided to speak up. "Listen. What we need to do is round up the cast, OK? We need to get all of them together." Her eyes went hard, thinking of Heather and how much she had sometimes wanted her dead. Why did this have to happen? "There's strength in numbers."

Bridgette, who hadn't spoken in awhile, suddenly piped up. "There's only one Lady Murder. See how she's picking us all off slowly, one by one?" Geoff stopped pacing as he realized Bridgette did have a point. So far, none of the victims had come in twos.

"What about the cartooning business?" Amira said, chewing her lip. "I like the teaming up idea, but this situation doesn't call for wishful thinking. There were fifteen people in the business who were killed."

LaShawnna shrugged. "She hasn't done anything like that since. And it's a good idea to do something other than sitting around and waiting for more."

Geoff actually felt himself calm down. "OK then. We need to get some phone numbers."

The room was quiet. It seemed like every time things were beginning to progress, they just faded and made things worse.

Amira smiled weakly at all of them. "Hey," she said, catching their attention. "It's a start."

Over the next few days, the group tried to round up some of the cast, with little luck. Those who they could contact weren't willing to come to the town where all of this was happening, and many people said they would have to think about it. But it wasn't the time to think.

It was time for action.

It was bright in the morning when Bridgette woke up to get the paper. As she sat down at the table, hearing Geoff's loud snores in the next room, she flinched when she saw a piece of paper laying on the table.

It was torn and burned on the edges. Written in scratchy hand writing was her name- "Bridgette".

She took it in her hand carefully, but then flipped it over and read it furiously fast.

_1400 Westfield Road_

_Wispy Sunny Oaks Asylum_

_Midnight_

_Room 834_

_Come on Bridgette. You know you want to!_

_Your loving Princess,_

_Lady Murder_

_Oh, and by the way- I'm not gonna kill you. Yet. Just thought you might enjoy the show!_

Bridgette felt her head spin. She jumped as she heard Geoff enter the room, yawning, looking at her with a smile. "Watcha got there babe?"

She looked at him blankly, and something made her hide the paper behind her back. "Nothing." She whispered, wondering why she felt so guilty. "Just reading the paper, is all."

Later, as Geoff went off to work, Bridgette sat and turned the paper around in her hands. She knew where Wispy Sunny Oaks Asylum was. It was just off the edge of the road, always bustling with alarms and junk. You could always get a visitors pass, but who wanted to?

She highly doubted that she could get away with getting the police involved. Lady Murder was too smart for that- she obviously had different methods for whatever scenario Bridgette decided to take.

Bridgette felt herself smile wickedly as she reached under the bed for her gun. She was going to follow Lady Murder's rules, alright- but this time, she was going to have the upper hand.

She told Geoff she was going out to do some late night shopping at the Speedy Mart- and although Geoff almost felt himself question her, he decided not to. She was so sad now a days, and the thought of making even one comment made him remember her tears.

She put the gun in her purse, hopped in the car and drove.

She couldn't remember feeling this nervous in her life, but she also felt great. She was going to end this- was going to end Lady Murder, once and for all.

Meanwhile, back at her house, Geoff was watching TV. He jumped as he heard the phone ring. He mentally face palmed himself. Was this truly how scared he was these days? "Hello?"

"Hey Geoff, Wassup?" Amira quipped, her small voice happy through the receiver.

Geoff knew what this was. Amira had been trying to act all optimistic around them all so that they may catch on. Geoff wanted to say that it wasn't working, but it kind of was. "Nothing, just watching TV."

"Where's Bridgette?"

"At the Speedy Mart."

Geoff felt himself stiffen as silence filled the line. "Amira?"

Amira's voice came out shaky. "Speedy Mart closes at nine."

Geoff hopped up, running over to the table to find his car keys. "What…?" He looked to an old torn piece of paper. It had an address, the address for the old asylum on the edge of town.

_Come on Bridgette. You know you want to!_

He felt himself start to cry. "No."

Back in the car, Bridgette was pulling up to the asylum. She felt her brain crashing down on her, telling her this was a bad idea, but she grasped the gun and felt strength. She was going to do this.

She looked at the clock. 11:45. Might as well hurry up, she thought.

As she walked into the building, she saw the large metal detector you had to walk through. Shit.

As she entered in, a man took her purse and said that no bags were allowed in. She was about to protest, but decided that would seem suspicious. She made her way through, without her bag- without her gun.

She sat in the waiting room, trying to figure out how she would get into the room since she was sure to not be on the visitors list. A lady called out 'next', and Bridgette looked around. No one else was in the room. She sighed, thinking that it was now or never.

"Room 834?" She tried.

"Name?" The woman asked in a monotone, chomping on her gum.

Bridgette flinched. "Bridgette Teeger."

The lady's expression didn't change. "Yup. You can go in."

"Wait," Bridgette said in disbelief. "I'm on the guest list?"

The woman looked at her suspiciously, causing Bridgette to stand straighter. "I mean, OF COURSE I'm on the list. Why wouldn't I be?" She hurried through before the woman could say any more.

The rooms had large black numbers carved on wood. _832, 833… _

834.

Bridgette opened up the door, slowly but surely.

She screamed.

Geoff and Amira ran into the hospital, running past the woman. She called for security, but they just ran faster.

Through the doors, where was she-

Geoff felt his breath catch as he saw Bridgette standing in a doorway.

She turned to them, tears running down her face, choked sobs in her throat, screaming like a mad woman herself.

Amira looked into the room as Geoff leaned down and held Bridgette. On the floor was a dead body and five bottles of bleach. The dead body had small drips of bleach pouring from their mouth, and large cuts on their arms, face, and legs. Blood was running all over the floor, coating the room in red.

Bridgette screamed into Geoff's chest as he recognized the body immediately.

Amira ran across the room, taking a piece of paper that was sitting by the open window and reading it.

_I've killed that crazy bitch! She is dead! Thank you!_

_Maybe I might just kill your crazy ass too!_

_People are getting feisty, and too little, too late!_

_I'll save the best for last…_

_I promise, it will be GREAT!_

_Your Loving Princess,_

_Lady Murder_

Amira read the note out loud, emitting more screams from Bridgette. Geoff felt his throat go dry as he announced the name that was hanging in the air, the one that belong to the corpse before them.

He spoke slowly, his words thick. "Izzy."

A/N: Out of all the stories I've ever written, this has to be my favorite!

OK, so a few things I wanna point out: Wispy Sunny Oaks in actually Wispy Sunny Pines, or at least that's what it was called in Psych. I couldn't think of a good name for a asylum. –shruggs-

Also: ROOM 834? **8 is T, 3 is D, and 4 is I** when you are texting on your phone.

Just little things I fit into the story.

Thanks for reading!


	15. Scared and Dead

Lady Murder

Chapter 15: Scared and Dead

LaShawnna couldn't believe they had gotten to Izzy. She had never suspected that the crazy girl would die such a terrible death.

The police confirmed that she had been drinking bleach to kill herself. But bruises on her arms and legs suggested that there must have been a struggle, and someone must have forced her to drink it. It was said that she threw up many times in the process because it tasted so bad, but in the end, she drank it all. That last part made even Amira tear up a little.

If anyone had seemed strong, it was Izzy, but even she was gone.

Geoff and LaShawnna decided it would be best to do everything in pairs now. The deal was that you had to tell everyone e_verything. _It was obvious that he was more than a little hurt that Bridgette hadn't told him about the note Lady Murder had left her and that he had to find it himself and worry about her. Nothing could be worse than Bridgette being faced with Lady Murder, alone.

He made her promise to tell him everything from now on- he made all of them promise. For a moment, Geoff even seemed a bit… well, purely angry. Which was odd. Geoff never got angry. "She lured you to come there. And you actually came?"

"She said she wouldn't hurt me." Bridgette mumbled, looking away from him.

He scoffed. "Like that means anything, Bridge! Lady Murder doesn't care- she's a cold blooded murderer! Why would you believe anything she-"

"I don't fucking know!" Bridgette yelled, her voice cracking as she screamed at Geoff. "I don't fucking care anymore, Geoff! I just thought that maybe I could kill her, and maybe I could've, but I didn't, because I was too late, and I was weak, and I… I…" The tears formed in her eyes as she sucked in a long breath. "I can't just let people die." She whispered.

Geoff held her tightly to him, and after a few seconds, she embraced him too. LaShawnna just shook her head. Things were already tearing everyone apart and she had just gotten there.

But things were starting to look a bit better. Five people from the show had called back- Justin, Noah, Cody, Beth, and Lindsay. They had all spoken of how they were ready to join the cause. Even if it was mostly to save their own tails, some of them actually seemed sincere in their efforts. They had all agreed to meet up later at the local train station, when Beth got off at her stop. From then on, they would continue the search. There really was strength in numbers, after all.

LaShawnna was sure that this would make a big difference in the case. It would be doubling their members in the investigation, and that was always good, especially considering the fact that their numbers were slowly dwindling as time went on…

She called up Amira and they both decided it would be nice to let Bridgette stay at home for a while as they went to pick up the blondes shopping for her. If anyone had been affected the most by this, it had to be her. She had seen more in this past week than most people experience in a lifetime. LaShawnna also liked Amira- she was sweet and kind and funny too. She also seemed to know a lot about solving this case, which was good.

"You know, you might want to start taking precautions, LaShawnna." The darker girl turned her head to Amira, giving her a odd look. Amira shrugged innocently. "I know it sounds odd and everything, but the smartest Bridgette has done yet is buying that gun for herself. It seems crazy and paranoid, I know, but with all the murders happening, and you being a main target due to being on the show…" LaShawnna thought for a moment that Amira wasn't going to continue, but was shocked when the girls voice came out calm and collected. "It's better to be safe than sorry, you know?"

LaShawnna nodded her head, sighing. "I know. Ever since I lost my Harold… damn, I miss that white boy." Amira decided to drop the subject as tears began to spring in Lashawnna's eyes. She could only imagine how hard this must be on her.

They walked to the dry cleaners and to the grocery store, getting the shopping done fast and smoothly. As they were riding back home, things started to even feel normal. They got into a small chat and even had a few laughs along the way back.

But all good things must come to an end.

As they opened up the doors to Geoff and Bridgette's house, they heard a loud scream and a grunt. "Bridge!" They heard, what seemed to be Geoff's voice, shout. "Bridge, calm down!" Amira pushed open the door and forced themselves in.

They saw Bridgette, on the floor, screaming into her hands and just yelling bloody murder. Her eyes were stained with tears and had deep red cracks in them from sleep deprivation. Her voice was cracking and she was letting out strangled gasps and moans that were beginning to scare the both of them. "Were all going to fucking die, Geoff! You heard it!"

She jabbed a finger at Geoff's chest, her whole face red and just plain defeated. "You heard what she said! Lady Murder is coming to kill us. She knows that we're scared, and it doesn't matter what we do!" Bridgette pointed a finger at LaShawnna and Amira. "You're going to die too! Everyone is going to die and Lady Murder doesn't even care! She doesn't care! She doesn't…"

Bridgette sank to the floor again, and Geoff went to hold her, but she pushed him away. "Dead, dead, we're all going to fucking die…" If anything, this was the scariest thing yet. Bridgette was absolutely at her breaking point.

"What happened?" LaShawnna asked quietly, her brown eyes shocked. Never in her life had she seen the surfer so sad, so unhappy, just so… defeated. Like she had given up. Like she was ready for Lady Murder to come and kill them all.

Geoff shook his head, taking Bridgette upstairs and gesturing for them to sit on the couch. After about ten minutes of LaShawnna and Amira exchanging worried glances and Geoff trying to calm Bridgette upstairs as she screamed in horror every five seconds, he finally came downstairs.

Licking his lips, it was obvious that Geoff had just finished crying. "We just watched a news report. Apparently, Justin is dead."

LaShawnna felt her head spin. It had only been a couple of days since Izzy's death! Lady Murder was moving that fast? And Justin- he was one of the people who they were supposed to meet up with. What was going on, and why were so many things going wrong?

"How did he die?" Amira whispered, her voice edging on shaky. She was shaken up from seeing Bridgette so messed up a few minutes ago.

Geoff bit his lip, as though holding back tears. "She killed him at his own modeling studio. She suffocated him with a scarf and continued to stab his body… repeatedly, with a blue ink pen. And she apparently wrote her note on his chest with his blood." LaShawnna felt her stomach heave. Who was heartless enough to do that to somebody?

"What did the note say?"

Geoff looked away from them, running his hands down his face as he started to shake uncontrollably. "Geoff!" He whipped around at Lashawnna's voice, looking to her intently. "Stay with us, boy, OK?" He nodded, taking a deep breath, and reciting another one the poems he would never forget for the rest of his life.

"_Vile, vile people, those models- aren't they?_

_Took the last catwalk, he had to pay._

_You know who I'm after, you know who you are,_

_You stupid, forgetful reality show stars!"_

And then it all clicked together. Bridgette's break down, everything made sense. "She wants us to be scared." LaShawnna whispered.

All three of them jumped when they heard a cold voice travel from upstairs, looking down at them from the top of the steps. Bridgette's voice was thick, was scarred, it was right down scary- but it was truth. And maybe that was the scariest part of all.

"We are scared. And we're all dead."

A/N: Bridgette's going psycho crazy! Maybe we'll have to do something about that… And Justin is gone! No one liked him much anyway, right?

Who will be the next victim, and who the hell is Lady Murder?

To be answered soon! (-er or later)

Thanks for reading!


	16. The Reality of the Situation

Lady Murder

**Chapter 16:** The Reality of the Situation  
**Beta: **ChloeRhiannonX

Thankfully, Bridgette had gotten herself together. Today was the day when they gained four more allies (which would have been five, if Justin was still with them).

However, they all chose not to dwell on theloss and look at the bright side instead.

Bridgette was utterly embarrassed. She hadn't been in her right mind the other day and felt as though she had sort of failed everyone in a sense. This whole time, she had been the one so hung up with this case, and she couldn't even keep her head high in their darkest hour.

LeShawna, Amira and Geoff didn't give her a hard time about it.

But she still noticed how, when he looked at her, Geoff's eyes were softer, more worried. The normal level of love had turned into overall concern for the girl.

Now, Geoff, Amira and Bridgette were out getting the other four they would most definitely need.

"So, whose address is first on the list?" Amira started, knocking everyone out of the cars silence.

Geoff held up the small sheet of paper. "First off is Lindsay, and she lives at..."

Apparently, Lindsay only lived the next town over. Since she was the closest, they went to get her first. The busty blonde tumbled into the car, giggling and laughing. "Hey guys!" She said happily. "How's it been?"

Amira instantly liked her. Although her giggle had been mildly annoying, she still saw the small smiles that overtook Geoff and Bridgette's faces as they began chatting with the other blonde. She must have been one of those people who could make any situation look bright. And right now, they could all use someone like that.

Next on the list was Cody, whose apartment was only about three neighborhoods from Lindsay's. As soon as he got in the car, no one was surprised at his first words- "So... where's Gwen?"

Bridgette rolled her eyes. "She's out of town."

"Oh, well I can wait-"

"With Trent."

He blushed a bright red. "Oh..."

Lindsay smiled. "Don't worry, Caleb! We still love you!" She shouted, giving him a hug and suffocating him with her breasts.

Bridgette actually felt herself laughing. It was good to know that sometimes, things just never changed.

Next on the list was Noah. Apparently, he lived in the same area as Lindsay and Cody, but when they got to his house, he wasn't there. His neighbor had told them that he was probably at his job at the library.

The library was a bit on the other side of town**,** but they managed to make it there in a decent amount of time. With all the driving and time spent today, the sun was starting to set and the sky had become a dark orange. They pulled up to the library and all got out of the car.

It was well past seven o' clock. The sign said the place closed at six thirty, and the doors were locked shut.

"So**,** where is he?" Cody started. Bridgette tried to ignore the ultimate feeling of dread that was started to conjure up in her stomach.

She couldn't keep living like this. Not everything was Lady Murder, not everything that happened depended upon her! If she kept in this mindset... she would go crazy... again...

"Um...guys..." Lindsay said, and they all followed to where she was standing. Amira gasped.

_Blood._

It led down to the back of the alley way and Bridgette covered her mouth. She wasn't going to stumble upon another dead body. Geoff held her in his arms.

Cody shook his head, even though he was scared shitless, he saw the look on Geoff's face and knew it couldn't be helped. "I-I'll go look. Um..." He looked to Amira.

"Amira."

"Amira, will you come with me?"

She nodded, and Lindsay walked over to help calm Bridgette.

Cody and Amira made their way down the alley way, following the long trail of blood. This was no small animal, like Cody had wanted to believe at first. There was way too much blood for that...

"Noah...?" Cody called out. "Hey, man... If y-you can hear us... just make some type of noise."

And there was nothing... at first. Then they heard the small squeak at the end of the alley.

The two looked to each other and started running toward the noise. "Noah, we-"

Cody was abruptly cut off as his breathing stopped at the sight.

Noah was there. Well... someone was there. They honestly couldn't tell. The small squeaking noise had come from a rat, sitting on the person's stomach. But the identity could have been anyone.

You couldn't tell when their head was blown to bits like that.

"Oh my god..." Cody said, before throwing up at the scene. He leaned upon a wall as cold sweat started to trickle down the back of their throat. How could this happen?

How could someone be cold enough to do that to somebody?

To leave them without a face to be remembered by?

Amira flinched at Cody's gagging sounds, but leaned forward to the dead body. She picked up a small sheet of paper, resisting the urge to crumple it in her hands.

Bridgette, Geoff and Lindsay took that as their cue to enter. Bridgette sobbed into Geoff's chest while Lindsay simply looked astounded. Up until now, the murders just hadn't seemed real, after only reading about them in the paper and so forth. It was hard for her to comprehend that things like that really happened to people...

But now... looking at this body... the reality of the situation was starting to take its toll on her things.

Cody tried not to listen, but the words Amira spoke would be ones that haunted him and the others for the rest of their lives;

_"Books are fun, right? Not with a gun to your head._

_Poor Noah, oh Noah, thank god that ass wipe is dead!_

_Stop following me like you know me__**,**__bitch! You'll get your turn._

_Watch out for next time- you might just burn, baby burn!_

_Your loving__Princess,_

_Lady Murder_"

**A/N:**Sorry for being such a shit updater! Anyway, I had to resist putting an emoticon by Lady Murder's name. I really wanted to put,

Your loving princess,

Lady Murder :D

...But I thought that would be kind of rude.

RIP Noah, we'll miss you! -So... who's next?-

PS Shout out to the best beta in the world~ :)


	17. Becoming Numb

Lady Murder

* * *

**Chapter 17:** _Becoming Numb_

* * *

After reporting the body to the police and going through questioning, the group of five were shaken, but still had to go pick Beth up at the train station.

Geoff was about to leave from the police station to go and pick her up. He hadn't spoken to any of the others the entire time while they'd been waiting at the library or when they'd come to the police station.

He had just stared at his hands and looked like he wanted to cry. Like he wanted to cry ever so badly but the tears just weren't coming, just couldn't come anymore. Not after so much, not after just another in the count of people they'd seen fall around them.

Bridgette didn't know what to do. She had been so worried with herself cracking down and losing it that she had forgotten Geoff had been going with her through this every step of the way; he'd seen what she saw. He'd lost the same old friends that she had lost. And now he was off to pick up Beth, and had sped out of the station to the car before Bridgette was even able to console him.

Lindsay wanted to come pick up Beth as well, so Geoff was waiting for her in the car, but...

Lindsay hadn't stopped crying. She sat next to the other two girls in the main office of the police building, her head in her hands, shoulders shaking violently.

She had been the last one to talk to the cops and retell what she had seen. Lord knows how the cop even got any statements from her in the state of distress she was in. She had been quiet like Geoff before, but the moment the cops showed up, it was like the weight of it had finally hit her, like the truth behind it all had swept her away.

It was weird, Bridgette thought. Her and Amira weren't having that reaction anymore.

They were nearly becoming numb.

She shook her head. The more she was left to sit idly with her thoughts, the more disturbingly dark things seemed to become inside of her.

When Lindsay finally left to go with Geoff, Cody came back over to them, this time with three mugs of coffee the commissioner had insisted they drink before they headed back out. "Sooth your nerves," he had rumbled, looking the four of them over. It wasn't a pitiable look, like Bridgette had been expecting. Just a knowing one. He'd probably seen his fair share of traumatized people in his line of work.

Amira took the cup from Cody's hands, giving him a faint smile before staring into the cup with a blank expression. She'd never even seen Noah, had never met him before. Her first impression of him would forever be a face that was shot to smithereens.

Just then, a young police officer burst into the building, running into Cody and making him drop one of the mugs. Glass scattered among the floor, hot coffee burning his feet. The officer looked down to Cody quickly, apologizing before shouting to the rest of the room, "She struck again! A-again!"

Other officers began to flood the guy with questions. "There was a house fire in the eastern part of town, a whole apartment complex burnt down-"

"How do you know it's not just arson?" The commissioner questioned, regarding the young rookie with a steely expression.

The man shook his head. "Sir, they thought it was just the result of some horrible accident too, sir, b-but-" He held out a small labeled plastic bag with a lone piece of paper inside of it. "T-they gave me the evidence, they found it placed on a car in the parking lot outside of the building..."

The commissioner grabbed it out of his hands, his face draining of color. He slowly read the piece of paper out loud, fingers shaking around the evidence bag, voice trying hopelessly to stay strong.

_"I told you, I warned you, the jokes on you guys!_

_How fast you DIDN'T catch on, how you let it pass you by!_

_I'm one step ahead! You're eating my dust!_

_You think you know the people around you?_

_Who can you trust?_

_Your loving princess,_

_Lady Murder."_

"Goddammit," an officer said under his breath, before Cody spoke up.

Everyone in the station turned to him, the short brunet with the coffee stained shoes. "Whose apartment was it, exactly?"

The young officer shakily turned back to Cody. "Um, well, everyone got out of the building fine, a few injuries... um... except, there was one death."

"Who?" Bridgette said, so quietly they almost didn't hear her.

The young man pulled out his notepad, flipping to a certain page. "They say she was new to the area... a young LeShawnna-"

Bridgette had never screamed so loud in her life.

* * *

**a/n:** Apologies for the lack of updates! I'm gonna see this story through, I swear!


End file.
